Titty Comitty: An Erotic Friend Fiction
by Maddy.Sempai.7.9
Summary: A group of 7 friends get together to stay at a cabin all summer break, being away from everyone and only having each other. Things get steamy as love develops between everyone and quarrels begin to start. One man is watching it all behind his computer.
1. Chapter 1

Erotic Friend Fiction:

Titty Community

INTRODUCTION TO CHARACTERS:

Kitty: 18 years old loves music and animals, but also likes things a little rough in bed c; she has no deffinition of boundaries. She loves Emo, Rock, punk, etc.(Also 1D for some god forsaken reason) She is Bisexual and her sex fantasy is to have a three-way with another girl and a guy. Also loves to watch Gay porn.

Nina: Bosnian, into video games, 16 years old, into anime and kinky shit. Normally shy, but opens up very quikly. Likes to d crazy stuff, but gets embarassed easily... then again she's also very confident. She can be both Dom and Sub. She likes big boobs and a major fan of screamo/rock bands.

Kaya: 19, has a loud voice and loves to pick fights with Lucas. She can cook very well and loves to eat what she cooks. She smacks Sempai for being too noisy and she doesn't comfort people. She is still a virgin and proud of it.

Andy: 15, laughs at everything and very enerjetic. Get depressed and hides it very well, until Kitty sees him not eating and forces him after a few days. His mind is still some what a virgin and doesn't know much pervy stuff. He likes punk and grunge and sempai keeps pushing her to listen to 90's.

Shay: 17, A really cool and chill person, has a little bit on bipolarness in him but that doesn't stop him from having a good time. He is a party animal and loves to do crazy shit, but is also laid-back and cool about everything.

Lucas: (AKA crusty lucas, buttkiss, and wierd dude in the corner)19 years old, A really strange and greasy dude that walks around with a mug and hunches a little. He loves Yuri and hentai and dates woman older than him. No one likes him except his only friends (which are all girls) and they tease him a lot.

Sempai: 16, shy girl first, but once you get to know her she's actually really punny. She has social anxiety and puts others before herself. She usually finds herself caught in small situations that seem like a big deal (Ex: Holding the door for people, but more just seem to keep coming and she gets very frustrated and anxious that if she stops holding the door a person will yell at her and then they'll turn out to be her history teacher and he'll fail her for that and she'll drop out of school and live at walmart for the rest of her life. Even though she knows this is completely impossible she still has that fear.) She also has the fear of someone biting her shoulder so she doesn't like people's head near it. She like's 90's, k-pop, j-pop, punk, rock, metal, and she despises pop with all her heart. She's into almost everything kinky imaginable, but is still a virgin. She is sub and a little dom. She likes to be the big spoon and loves cuddles. She is an extreme anime-ist and loves to cosplay. She hates her body and is depressed, but she keeps her head up high and hopes for the best.

They all are friends and right when summer break happens their love for each other begins to spread like fire; full of hot sizzling sex scenes and oochy-goochy-kissy-goo-goo shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Penthouse In the Woods

Summer had just started and I received word from my friend about a Penthouse in the woods they rented out for the whole summer and they wanted all of us to enjoy it with them. Me being the party gal I am, couldn't decline such a great offer. A whole summer away from Vern, my mom, my sister... and of course I had to bring Fila, my dog. Sad that I can't bring my boyfriend Syrus, but it's a "friend only" summer.

My name Is Kat, but just call me Kitty; it suits me best. Right now I'm taking a bus to the top of the mountain where I'm going to meet the rest of my friends. I _was_ going to be on time, but I just got a little lazy and missed the first bus. Oops. They'll deal with me being late. I scrolled through my phone of the old memories when we were first starting high school; when I first met the people that mean a lot to me. All of the old memories brought a smile to my face and I couldn't wait to make new ones.

Once the bus stopped I had to walk, what seemed like miles, up to the Penthouse. Once I got there I saw A familiar figure by the window. I walked up to the door and before I had a chance to reach for the handle, Sempai (aka Morgan) jumped out and hugged me. That big dumb smile on her face as her arms stretched out to hug me. Her bright phoenix hair caught my eye and got me off guard.

"Kitty!" She squealed. "I'm so glad you here! Kayla and Lucas are in an argument again and it's oh so boring!" I smiled and patted little Sempai's head. She was her usual self, though she doesn't like summer all that much, and I was gad to see her full of life.

"Hello, little one," I said. "Did you loose your mommy? She must be around her somewhere."

"Haha very funny. I'll have you know that I grew 5 centimeters since I last saw you!" Her check puffed out as she folded her arms. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Whatever you say, shorty." She grabbed my arm and puled me into the house.

"Just come on! I need your help."

We walked into the living room, which seemed super duper expensive and if I were to even look at any of this stuff I would have to pay my whole salaries worth! I looked around the room as Lucas, Kayla, Shay, Nina, and Andy were all yelling at each other. _This is worse than I thought._

"Now Nina and Any are in this..." Morgan said. "Hey!" She yelled and everyone shut up. _It looks like you don't need my help after all._ "Guys, Kat is here! Now we can all finally rejoice and take a nap!"

"Kitty!" They all said as Kayla and Nina jumped out of their chair; Andy and Shay smiled. Lucas seemed angry at the fact that his argument was cut off, but he was happy to see me. I got over a billion hugs, kisses, and questions. "Guys! I know I'm hot, but not all at once."

"Fila!" Kayla screamed and took her away from me. "Mine."

"Okay then..." I said as Lucas got up from his chair, finally giving up the fact that his argument will never keep going, and approached me.

"Finally we are all here. I thought it would be fair enough to let everyone pick their rooms once we're all here." He looks around. "Yep. All here. It's gonna be a race. Ready? Set? GO!"

I dropped my bags immediately and ran towards the nearest stairs, turning right and pushing my way through the closest door. Everybody seemed stunned, but quickly got to a room. It seemed like everyone had a specific room and no one had to fight for one. Thank god. I don't want to solve another problem. I grabbed my bags from downstairs and began to unpack. I heard a knock on my door and I turned around to say, "Come in." The door opened and Nina walked in. "Hey chica. What's up?"

She didn't say anything else, her face was determined and a little frightened. She walked up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. My eyes grew wide as I soon realized that her lips landed on mine. They were soft but a little aggressive and every passionate. She pulled away as I was left in stunned silence and her face was bright red. "Welcome back," She said as she smirked and left the room, swaying her hips left to right. _When did she grow up?_ _Damn! That was a nice kiss!_ I touched my lips and looked back at the closed door. _What was that?_

~~~~~~Kayla~~~~~~

I was laying on my bed, reading a story on wattpad while deciding not to unpack anything. My book is much more important. I was reading so intensely that I didn't notice Morgan slipping into the room and sitting in my big, black spinny chair. I looked up and almost had a heart attack when she appeared out of no where. "Ah! Jesus, Meg," I said. "I swear your like a short ninja."

"I'll have you know that I grew-"

"Yah yah yah. We all know." Her cheeks puffed out; agitated, as I flipped to another page. "What do you want?"

"I don't have any internet connection up here so I can't text Aussy! That's the problem! How are you reading books?!"

"I have them downloaded on my phone."

"That's not fair! You get to do what you love and I can't!"

"Go draw or something. You're good at that and you love it."

"I left my drawing materials at home..."

"Geez, your such a whiner." I reached inside my bag and pulled out a notebook and a few pens. "Here, make me a horse or something."

"Yay! Kayla loves me!"

She grabbed the notebook and was silent for a good half an hour with the occasional humming from once and a while. I looked over when she was being mysteriously silent. She was sound asleep, probably from the long car ride here, and she was in the cutest position ever. her hands were close to her face and her knees were slightly tucked in. I felt my heart get warm as I smiled at the sleeping Sempai. She was wearing a skirt and moved her leg so that I saw her lace panties. I blushed as my hear sped up and looked away. _Oh my god! Since when did she have those? Did Austin buy them for her? Did he see her wear them?_

I got up and walked towards her, about to cover up her area, but then I had an urge. She was so innocent, so cute, so easily taken advantage of. I wanted to experiment. I grabbed my small vibrator I brought with me (just in case) out of my bag and slowly removed her panties. I touched her clit as she moaned softly and I slowly stuck the vibrator in. I opened her legs a little wider and turned the vibrator on low. She began to breathe quickly as small moans escaped her mouth. I blushed and slowly turned it up even higher. Her face seemed confused as she moaned louder and gripped the pillow next to her. I watched in amazement, admiring how wet she was becoming. I then turned it all the way on high. She moaned as loud as she could and came, spurting everywhere; my bed, my clothes, the floor, even on my face.

"Ug." I said as I wiped off her juice. "Too much mess, never again." I removed the vibrator and was amazed to see her still asleep. I slipped on her panties and walked out of my room to finally read my book in private.


	3. Chapter 3

Showers

~~~~~Nina~~~~~

I sat down at the couch, with my face in my hands. Oh why... oh why did I kiss Kat? I just... was so happy she's here. I just wanted to say hello and catch up a little since school ended. But _why_ did it go this far? Do I... no. I have Josh. There's no way I'm in love with Kat. Why did I think of LOVE?! I rubbed my head furiously with my hands and looked up as Kayla walked by. "Oh, Hey," I said. "Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"No shit. What _kind_ of book?"

"A good kind. Now shush."

"Ok geez no need to go all psycho on me." I noticed a spot on her face that looked like dried up drool. "You have some dried drool on your cheek. Funny, I thought Meg would be the one to fall asleep first."

Her face flushed, her eyes widened and she stopped dead in her tracks. She wiped it off quickly and harshly before storming out of the room. I sat in silence and thought to myself. _What was the point? Wasn't it just a little drool? Or was it possibly..._ I blushed at the thought. _Kayla! Did you suck a guys dick?! Is that why there's... there's... c-cum... on your face._ I stood up immediately and walked into my room. "Relax Nina, You just need to calm down. Breathe in and out." I took a few smooth breaths and laid down on my bed. I covered my eyes and images of Kayla doing kinky stuff with the guys flowed through my brain. "Gah! I can't take it anymore! I'm taking a shower to cool down."

I stripped naked, got into the shower and turned on the water. I hummed as I washed my upper body with soap. The water was nice and warm and melted the dirty thoughts away. "Nina!" I heard someone yell from the other room. It was Kat, by the way she said my name sent shivers down my spine. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry I'm taking a shower."

"No fair! Lucas is working o getting the water to my room so I don't have hot water yet. Can I join?"

"I don't see the harm. Why not?"

"Yay! Thank you Nina-chan."

I opened the door for her and we both got into the enormous shower. I blushed as I saw her huge boobs and perfect hips. I couldn't believe I was actually naked with Kat. Many thoughts flowed through my mind as I put in my shampoo and also helped Kat. "Give me the soap," She said. "I'll help you reach those hard to reach places."

"Th-thanks." I stuttered and turned around so my back was facing her.

"No problem."

She began to rub my back with the bar of soap and slowly proceeded downward. I blushed red and pretended to wash the rest of the shampoo out of my hair. Her hand went over my ass, rubbing it softly and in between my butt cheeks.

"K-Kat! I... Is that really necessary?"

"Of course, You have to get every nook and cranny." I nodded and turned my face back around. The bar of soap was slowly going to my vagina and back. All of a sudden the soap was trust into my vagina. I arched my back and moaned softly. "You get tuned on so easily, Nina." She whispered in my ear. I blushed and pant softly as she pushed the soap in and out. She removed the soap and turned me around, putting her fingers on my clit as she kissed me softly. I moaned into her kisses as she rubbed my clit, making my knees shake.

She then stuck her fingers inside of me, the of them, and then began to slowly but forcefully trust them into me. I moaned and put my hands on the wall as I tilted my head back. I panted harder as she moved her fingers faster. She used her other hand to rub my clit, making my brain go insane. I Grabbed her hair out of impulse and blushed bright red. "I'm... I'm gonna." I came soon after and collapsed into Kat's arms. I panted softly as she held me. "That was great." Was all I could manage to say.

"It sure was."

~~~~~Shay~~~~~

I was walking down the hallway, looking for something to do when I spotted Andy listening to music on his bed. I went up to his door frame and knocked on it. Of course, he didn't hear me. I Went inside and closed the door. His eyes were closed, but his foot was tapping along to the music. I decided to prank him. I quickly grabbed his legs and spread them apart and acted like I was humping him. His eyes grew wide as he sat up straight, pushing me away from him. "What the hell!" He yelled. "This is my sanctuary and you have soiled my sacred grounds!"

"Chillax dude, it's not like you've never wanted to do it with me." He was silent as his face flushed in anger. "Woah, wait... really? You wanna do it with me?"

"No! I never said that!"

"Well you never denied it either." He looked away and avoided eye contact.

"If you wanna do it I'll do it with you."

"No homo... I just want to see what it f-feels like."

"Of course... Of course I totally understand bro. We'll take it slow, ya know, but later. I need to get my mood on."

"Okay. We'll do it when everyone's asleep."

"Sounds like a plan. Oh and Andy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be afraid to ask anymore." I winked at him before I walked out and got to see the most adorable blushing face ever. My heart fluttered as I walked merrily to my room. I closed to door behind me, locked it and began to fap to gay porn saved on my laptop. _Damn he gets me so hot. He knows just the right buttons to press, even I he doesn't know he's the one pressing them._ I panted softly as I rubbed my dick, watching the poor innocent dude getting rammed in the ass for him first time. _Oh how I wish I could do that to you, but I promised I would go slow._ My thoughts filled with Andy as I whispered his name under my breath and released a huge load of cum; getting all over my laptop, hands, floor, bed and even on my shirt. "Damn it." _Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

Bedroom Visit

~~~~~Lucas~~~~~

"I can see everyone and everything," I said to myself, staring at the screens in front of me. "The bathrooms, the bedrooms, the hallways, everything! I can hear every little creek in the wood, every whisper spoken, every little breath taken! This is truly a man's dream." I chuckled to myself and slowly it grew to full blown laughter.

~~~~~Andy~~~~~

I was so surprised at the fact that Shay was going to do... echi stuff with me. I blushed- again- at the thought and rolled over on my bed. _Do I really want to do this? I'm only 15... What if I get a disease? I mean... Shay has had girlfriends before and I heard that it's not that hard to catch. Am I really ready for this? Isn't my first time supposed to be special?_ I thought to myself over and over. Suddenly my door quickly opened and closed, scaring me to death. I turned around and saw Kat leaning against my door, panting heavily. She was drenched, probably just came out of the shower. "Kat?" I said. "What are you doing here?"

"S... sorry. Nina had me... very... very horny." I blushed as my eyes widened. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Can you help?" I was stunned. I looked around for the words to say.

"I.. um- I mean..." She walked closer to me with that certain look in her eyes I've never seen before. It wasn't a joking, playful look... It was a very serious and down to the point look. "I mean... I really value you as my friend.. and things would get really awkward between us and-"

"Please... I need pleasure. It would help..."

I looked into her eyes as she sat on my lap. I blushed and nodded slowly. "Sure," I said as thoughts roamed through my mind, making my penis become erect. My eyes widened as I tried to cover it. She put her hand on mine and removed it off of my bulge. I looked away as she unzipped my pants and boxers, dropping them to my ankles. I was sitting at the edge of the bed, feet touching the ground as I clenched the bed sheet. Kat took my dick in her hands and began jacking me off. I closed my eyes and blushed; trying not to make a lot of noise.

"Relax," She said. "Trust me."

I looked at her and saw a face full of compassion and love. I nodded and allowed her to keep going, making small moans as she proceeded. She stopped and got on top of my lap, she took off her shirt revealing her breasts, and her pants, which had no panties underneath. I was nervous and didn't know what to do. My head spun with thoughts of what to do or how to do it. She put her hand on my shoulder and placed my cock on the entrance of her pussy. It felt so warm and very wet. I looked at her as she slowly slid onto my cock. I moaned and slightly tilted my head back, blushing bright red as the warmness of her pussy surrounded my cock and made me feel ecstatic.

She began bouncing fast. I was surprised my the sudden movement that I took hold of her hips. I moaned loudly and out of control. It just sort of came to me. My brain felt fuzzy as the sensation warmed my whole body up. I didn't notice I was moving her hips with my hands, forcing her to slam down harder on me. It wasn't enough. I moved my hips and forced my cock even deeper into her. She moaned and grabbed my shoulders, her beautiful boobs bouncing in front of me. I put my mouth on her left tit and began sucking and nibbling on it. She tilted her head back and moaned. I felt a tingly sensation and I threw Kat on the bed, switching positions as I rammed her hard and fast.

I was panting heavily was I said, "I'm gonna cum..." Kat looked at me and clenched the bed, moaning loudly. I took hold of her legs and struck her as hard and fast as I could. I moaned loudly as the sensation became larger. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her one last time as cum began spurting into her. She screamed in pleasure and came with me. I collapsed beside her as we panted hard. She got up as cum leaked out of her vagina. She grabbed her clothes and began putting them on. _That's it? Nothing else?_

"Thank you," She said and turned around. "It really was a big help." She kissed me. My first kiss was with my friend. I lost my virginity to my friend. "See you later."

She walked out of the room and I sat there in silence. _...The Fuck?!_

~~~~~Morgan/Meg/Sempai~~~~~

I was in my room, changing my clothes after I woke up in Kayla's bedroom. "I can't believe I peed myself when I was sleeping!" I said to myself. "So embarrassing!" I blushed and put on one of my loose shirts and black shorts. I walked down the stairs and heard moaning from Andy's room. I stopped and listened to it. From what I could tell it was VERY steamy and Kat was in it. I blushed as images roamed in my mind. _What position are they in? Is it hard? It sounds hard... What does it feel like? I wish I had a dick..._ I put my ear up to the wall once I heard them stop. _Noooooo! Keep going! It was getting very juicy!_ Then suddenly Kat opened the door and saw me by the wall. I quickly moved away and put my hands up. "I didn't! I wasn't-" I said stuttering. She smirked and put her finger up to her mouth and puckered her lips as if to tell me to shush about the whole situation. I nodded and she passed me, patting my head on the way. _What the hell was that?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner Feast

~~~~~Kayla~~~~~

After reading about 13 books I had saved, I smelled something really good soming from the kitchen. I got up and followed the scent, walking through the huge library and into the kitchen. I stopped and opened the door, seeing Lucas intensely eyeing a cook book while holding an uncooked chicken. He turned his head quickly and narrowed his eyes when he saw me. "Oh," He said. "Just you."

"'Just me?' I think I deserve a more dramatic entrance, or at least a better welome. Perhaps I need something pleasing to the eye when I first come in, instead of what ever... _that_ is." I looked Lucas up and down, folding my arms over my chest.

He shook his head and went back to his cook book. He grabbed the knife and sighed, mumbling to himself. He looked back at me expecting me to dissapear. I cocked my eyebrow at him and gave him a look to say 'continue'. He looked back at the chicken, moves his hand up and stabbed the chicken right in the center.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I said, walking towards the cook book. I looked at it and caught a glimpse of it before Lucas grabbed it and shut it.

"It's none of you buisness." I looked around. Bread crumbs, a pot of water, oil, veggies, sauce, and salad.

"Are you trying to make fried chicken?"

"It's none of you-"

"You'r doing it so wrong. If you would just let me see that cook book I could help you."

"So... I don't need help."

"I can say you did it all by yourself and you'll finally get the attention you wanted after all these years." He looked at me; I could tell he was contemplating the thought.

"Okay... fine."

"Sweet. Where's an apron?"

"... Apron?"

"This is going to take a while."

~~~~~Morgan~~~~~

I yawned, waking up after my fifth nap that day. I could smell something sweet, something... CHICKEN?! I jolted up and bolted towards the dining room; my mouth was drooling already. I opened the door and saw everyone sitting at the table, staring at me. "WE'RE HAVING," I yelled. "CHICKEN AND NO ONE INVITED ME?!"

"You were sleeping," Nina said.

"You seemed peaceful," Katie said. I looked over and saw Kayla blushing, looking down at her food. It must have been from earlier. I feel so embarassed that she had to see that. "But your welome to join."

I sat down and began to dish up my food. I looked around the table as everyone continued with their conversation. Andy was sitting away from Kat, Shay was next to Andy, Nina was next to Kayla, who was beside Kat. I was sitting next to Lucas and Nina. I munched on my chicken as I smiled at the joke Kayla made, making eye contact with her; She blushed and looked down at her food. I looked away and stared at my plate of food. _So embarassing!_ I looked over at Andy and Shay and saw that the hands closest to them were under the table. _Huh?... Oh! Oh my god! Is... Is yaoi coming to life?! Right before my eyes!_ I blushed as thoughts raced through my mind. I looked at Shay and he saw my eye contant and winked at me. _Eh? W-what...?_

After dinner, since I wasn't there at the beginning, I was in charge of clearing the table. I cleared all the dishes, silverware, and cups from the table and admired my accomplishments. Then the door opened and closed just as wuickly as it opened. I turned around and saw Shay standing with his back against the door. "Oh.. hey," I said. "Come to help?" I smiled at him and he walked closer.

"Actually I need you to help me with something," He said. "If... that's alright with you?"

"Sure. What is it?" He blushed and paused before he said it.

"I need to know how to give anal and not it be rough. I want to give the person a good experience. So... I was wondering if you could teach me... or give me some pointers?"

"Uh.. Well." I blushed bright red and didn't know what to say. "S-sure.. I guess. I've never done it before so I don't know how much help I'll be.. but I can try."

"I mean... I want to try it before I do it on that someone." _You mean Andy?_ "So can you lend me your body? And give me pointers while I do it?"

"O... oh. Of course. S-sure yah. I mean, what are friends for?" I laughed nervously and stopped when Shay began taking off his clothes. "We're starting?!"

"Yes.. I'm sorry, but I'm very horney."

"N.. no it's fine."

I slowly began taking off my clothes, peice by piece. I looked at Shay's perfect skinny body and looked at mine. I felt very insecure and knew I would never be as skinny as normal girls. He came closer to me and I started to panic; Shifting my eyes all over the place, but his face.

"Don't worry. I'll try to be gentle." I blushed and grabbed my arm our of nerves. "What position do you prefer?"

"W...well if it's the person's first time doing a...anal then they probably would want to be on top so they can controll it... but if you want to real how to control it so you don't hurt them I would start tou with Doggy Style."

"You say you've never done this before?"

"Nope."

"So how do you know this?"

"I get bored and read a lot..." He chuckled at me and grabbed my hips.

"Turn around"

I did as he said and he bent me over the table. I could feel his warm dick on my ass cheeks. I blushed as he tried to push it inside my anus.

"W-Wait!" I yelled.

"What is it? Does it hurt?"

"Yes... you have to open the anus up before you stick a fully erect penis in it.."

"Makes sense."

He incerted his finger and slowly began to move it. I moaned as a soft pleasure moved through me. _Ahh~ mnnn._ It felt amazing. He added another finger and I moaned louder as it became a little bit harder to move his fingers. After the pain was pleasure and he stuck in another, making me blush hard and pant softly as he sped up his pace. _Nmm Fuck... oh god yes._ He stopped and removed his fingers, putting his cock on my entrance and slowly began to push it inside, little by little. I tilted my head back and moaned, grabbing the tablecloth as he rubbed my back.

Once he was all the way in, he slowly began to thrust himself into me, gaining spead as it became easier to thrust me. I blushed and panted, moaning softly as he gained spead. He grabbed my hair and began thrusting hard into me. I screamed in pleasure as our thighs smacked together and the pleasure moved within me and warmed me up. He was moaning too as my anus enclosed around his dick and squeezed it. He grabbed my hips and thrusted harder and faster. "I'm gonna cum!" He released his load and slowly stopped thrusting into me. I moaned and panted hevaily when it was done; my anus hurt, but the pleasure was too good. I got up and put on my clothes, and Shay did the same.

"Hey," He said before he left. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." I said and he closed the door and left me alone. I finished clearing the table and went up to my room.


End file.
